User blog:Vasara5/Leftovers Archive
This archive is meant to cover the content, that our Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia bot ("Elsoraq") retrieved from it deleting old and unused talk entries, that had already been removed from the official view. Elsoraq normally seems to post these over at "Semerone's to do list"-blog by its default setting, but sometimes it also posts messages in our ongoing talk entries. The latter seems to happen when it notices active admins participating the talk. Retrieved Leftovers 2017-11-21 On this day, Elsoraq retrieved various entries related to discussions on the Japanese and the Chinese versions of the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga. Translated Table of Contents Titles General Information Source: Japanese base by Azure According to lady Semerone, this is a translation of the Japanese titles, that has been kindly provided by a woman named Azure, who is a friend of various users on our wiki. As of now, I did not have the pleasure to encounter this person, so I can not speak for myself. Elsoraq's Bot Log Elsoraq retrieve leftovers Elsoraq add note Azure: "Hi all, Here is the List of KDZ Original Japanese Manga Passcode: AzureKnight2008 Request fulfilled. Thank you for your patience. :)" Elsoraq encounter content error Elsoraq message "bot error" Elsoraq continue action remove old messages Titles of the Jushi General Information Source: Chinese base by Gokimaru This entry covers the notes, that Gokimaru made while he was transliterating and translating the titles of the Jushi, as found in the Chinese version of the manga. According to Gokimaru himself, he did this a few months before he and the others came to the conclusion, that it would be better, if they got the Japanese version of the manga after Gokimaru's findings ended up being compliant with a comment previously left by the woman named Azure. Elsoraq's Bot Log #1 Elsoraq retrieve leftovers Elsoraq add note Goki: "Well... well... As you might have assumed, I decided to go ahead and went for the other Evil Sorcerers' names in an attempt to find out their Chinese pronounciation and to translate them. So I did exactly that and came across this: * Kajura becomes 火呪羅 (Huǒ zhòu luó), * Anjura becomes 闇呪羅 (Àn zhòu luó), * Majura becomes 魔呪羅 (Mó zhòu luó) * and Shijura becomes 死呪羅 (Sǐ zhòu luó) First, have a look at this and take a deep breath and tell me what you see. (by the way I am not done, yet, but I want you to roughly follow my path, so you can understand it better)" Elsoraq display error Elsoraq continue action remove old messages Elsoraq's Bot Log #2 Elsoraq retrieve leftovers Elsoraq add note Zenki: "The Chinese names have the same themes as the (unconfirmed) Japanese ones! Also the names of Anjura both have "An" at the beginnin' and the "Ma" and "Mo" are similar and "Shi" and "Si" are similar, too! Awesome! So they kept the reference to the elements in them. Okay... any non-Asian speaker couldn't have guessed that, though, but the Kanji are very similar or sometimes even the same!" Elsoraq continue action remove old messages Elsoraq's Bot Log #3 Elsoraq retrieve leftovers Elsoraq add note Goki: "(picks up a glass of fresh water and drinks its contents) (ah...) (takes another deep breath) (starts) * Huǒ zhòu luó, rougly translates to "Fire Spell Caster", * Àn zhòu luó rougly translates to "Dark Spell Caster", * Mó zhòu luó rougly translates to "Magic Spell Caster" * and Sǐ zhòu luó rougly translates to "Death Spell Caster" Goki: "'''It's hopeless!"' (shocked) (gets hit by a flying fan with a blue turd on it) (dies and is put to rest by his fellow Shugenja) Shinsenbou: '"Rest in peace, Goki. We will miss you..."''' (sad)" Elsoraq display error Elsoraq continue action remove old messages Category:Blogs Vasara5 off-topic KDZ translation